Broken Wings
by NightmarePrison
Summary: Itami Kanashimi is a girl who has always been ignored by everyone around her. When she begins to attend Konoha Academy, she meets Gaara, and she finally begins to open up. GaaraXOC, T for half-naked scenes, swearing and that kinda stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi there! I'm new so please rate and review! ^^" I do not own naruto in anyway, although i really wish I did... -.-" I'm going to be updating once every week or two weeks, cause school is getting really busy... -.-" So anyway on with the show! Err... story...**

* * *

Broken Wings

Itami's POV

My mother always used to say that people were born with broken wings. I never knew what that meant until ten years ago. I started plummeting toward reality.

Now I'm sixteen, in Konoha Academy. I guess you could say I'm one of those people that are pretty much invisible. In class, I'm the one of the top students, but the teacher never sees me. I'm also just one of those girls cant seem to get a guy to even look at them, but I only hurt the ones around me so they're better off with one of those silly fangirls. Did I mention that everyone at the Academy is either really rich or good-looking enough that no one cares? I'm neither, just an insignificant shadow.

Sometimes, I feel lonely. Sometimes I wish I had someone to talk to, someone to hold, when I feel sad, someone to confide in. But most of the time, life is just not worth it.

It's lunch, and I'm alone, up in a tree, as usual. I quietly scarf down my meager meal, watching some girls gush over the class prez, the vice prez and that lazy bum. He's the same age as all of us he already graduated. A brunette goes up to the prez, to give him a gift. She's blushing like crazy, even though its already autumn. The prez thanks her with a bow. By the way, his name is Gaara. He's not so bad actually, the way his blood red hair shines in the sunlight, his eyes accented by a thick line of black eyeliner and his tall, thin body. He turns his head, and his light green orbs lock with my multi-coloured ones. I don't flinch or avert my gaze, as most people do when they find themselves being looked at by him. He says something to the vice prez, who's happy blond hair matches his toothy grin. His name is Naruto, and those two have been best buddies since, well, forever. They both are Jinchuriki, which means they both have Biju, or tailed sprits sealed away inside them. They always were shunned, until they became friends, and opened up to the world.

Naruto punched Gaara lightly in the shoulder in acknowledgement. Gaara began walking toward the tree I was in. For some reason, I didn't leave.

Gaara's POV

"Hey. Why are you up there?" I said. She sighed and gracefully did a back flip and landed lightly on her feet. She looked at me skeptically. " Are you here to make fun of me for something?" I never got a good look at her until now. She had multi-coloured eyes, one purple, churning with sadness, regret and pain, the other a glaring silver specked with icy blue streaks. This eye had a different mood from the purple one. It was angry, mad at the world for everything it has done.

She had pale skin, and small, pink lips. I noticed how she wasn't wearing make-up, unlike all the other girls in the school. Another difference was that she was a bit meatier then the other girls, who were basically sticks. This girl had curves, and made it look like she doesn't want to go on a diet just so guys would like her. Her legs were long and pale, but thicker than the other girls. She also had shoulder length black hair, which she tied in a lopsided ponytail on the side of her head. While I was surveying her, I noticed how she dressed too.

" No," I answered, a little bewildered. " I just wanted to say that you are violating the dress code." I motioned at the black and white checked suspenders, spiked bracelet, red converse and cropped skirt with black shorts underneath. She didn't react at all; she just stood there, like she was waiting for me to make a point. A small smile crept onto my face, and her face grew into a curious expression. " What's your name?" I asked. Now she looked really confused, which made me smile a little more. " Umm…Itami Kanashimi." Wow. What a sad name. "Alright Itami-san. Just keep dressing the way you do." I said. I walked off with her face burned into my mind.

Itami

I couldn't get my mind off him for the all of third period. It wasn't like I was in love with him or anything; he was the first person in a long time to have talked to me without saying anything mean. It caught me off guard, and I felt… happy.

Finally, it was battle-training class, and whoopee I was paired up with that narcissist, the younger Uchiha. " Sasuke-san." I said through gritted teeth. " Do I have to fight a weak little girl like you? What a waste of my time…" He smirked. " I think you're the little girl here." I stated. Sasuke frowned, shrugged, and said, " Your already dead." My eyes widened when I saw his Ameterasu snaking toward me. Instinctively, I jumped, only to be shot with a chidori stream. I landed deftly on my feet, with a long burn down my arm. "That hurt." I stated, before whipping black tendrils of darkness at him without lifting a finger. He attempted to dodge, which gave me an opening to get closer. When the haze lifted, he wasn't surprised to find me in front of him. He was ready. "Tch," was all I could say before I was launched into the air again. I quickly assembled my final move, and prepared to attack. Sasuke was already heading towards me, so I threw my darkness feathers at the targeted locations, and did intricate flips in mid air to complete the attack. I pulled on the strings and Sasuke was instantly pinned to the tree. "Not so tough now, are you?" Sasuke hissed at me angrily, trying to free himself. I heard some applause from the class, and I was surprised to see the teacher and everybody else looking at us. "Now that, is how you defeat and enemy without killing them." Kakashi-Sensei grinned. (Well I think he did, you can't see much under his mask anyway.) " Class dismissed."

While I was walking down the path back to Dorm 5, which was by far the worst place to be living in, according to most of the people who live there. I thought it was fine though, dark, cold, and near the forest, where I can see the stars and the moon clearly. Even if it was a long walk back, about 30 minutes, I still really liked my dorm. "Hey!" A shout came from behind. I turned around to see Gaara, jogging up the path. " Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I'm your new roommate." My eyes widened in surprise, up close his voice was low, lower than the average 16 year old. I was also surprised that he would be my roommate, cause I've always lived alone. I hissed in a slight frustration, cause I liked my privacy. " That's fine." I said cautiously. " Just don't get in my way." Gaara didn't reply, making the rest of the journey quiet and awkward.

The rest of the night was uneventful, and few words were exchanged. "I'll go shower first." I told him. Gaara nodded in acknowledgement. In the shower, I thought over the day's events. Why would Gaara even talk to me? How did he become my roommate? What did he want? A knock on the door broke my thoughts. "You've been in there for half an hour. Hurry up." I stepped out of the shower and changed into my pajamas, which was basically a tank top and a pair of shorts that looked like short boxers.

Gaara was playing Madworld on my Xbox 360, and turned to see me walk out. He silently got up and went into the washroom. Instead of staying up late and playing video games, I went straight to bed, questions still swirling in my head as I fell into a light slumber.

* * *

**Author: And there you have it! my first chapter of my first fanfic! The next chapter will probably involve a little bit of half nudity, but not too much! Please rate and review! No flames please... -.-"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Hiiii! Thanks for reading my first chapter! This is the second chapter, and the reason I uploaded so fasst is because I already finished half of it when I wrote chapter one. I hope you like this one too!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Itami

"MOM!" my dream self screamed, running in a horrible slow motion. The woman in the blue dress turned to see a car skidding toward her, but too late to avoid it. The slow motion continued, like a movie. Her crumpled body lay unmoving on the asphalt, blood pooling from various wounds. Her limbs were bent in unnatural directions, and her neck, obviously broken. My mind told me she had to be dead, but my heart refused to believe it. My brain told me to run to her, scream for help, but my body wouldn't respond. If only I hadn't told her I wanted those models, if only I wasn't so selfish, if only I wasn't born…

Gaara

A shrill screaming woke me from my sleep. It seemed to be coming from above me, and I remembered that I live with Itami now. My still asleep brain finally registered my surroundings, and I climbed the ladder that led to the top bunk. In the dim light, I could make out her face, paler than usual with tears streaming down her cheeks, eyes wide in distress. Her hands were clawing at her hair, and she was shivering. I climbed next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. " What's wrong?" I asked. Itami flinched when my hand made contact with her shoulder, but she didn't move away. "Its my fault she died, its my fault dad went crazy, its my fault he got sent to the hospital, its my fault I was born…" she mumbled. I frowned, worried. "ITS ALL MY FAULT!" She screamed. Her hand moved toward the sheets, and she pulled out a knife. "I should never have been born…" She mumbled as she began to slit her wrists. I grabbed her hand angrily and threw the knife onto the floor. "Stop it!" She cried, desperately. " I need to punish myself for hurting everybody!" She feebly attempted to free herself; none of the strength from previous fights was there though. I sighed and wrapped my arm around her, the other gently stroking her hair. " Its not your fault. Maybe things have happened that you couldn't prevent, but you shouldn't take it all out on yourself. People change with their surroundings, and its natural. You shouldn't say you didn't want to be born, cause you were born for a reason. Just because you haven't found it yet doesn't mean you weren't meant to be born. Don't punish yourself for things that have nothing to do with you." I didn't know where that came from, but it felt strange when I said it. Those words applied to my own past in some ways too. Itami began crying, and a tear welled up in my eye too. I think something in this event created a bond between us, made me a little closer to her. I think I've found something we have in common.

I think I must have fell asleep because it was morning already. Itami wasn't in my arms anymore so she must have already woken up. A delicious smell wafted into the bedroom, so I got dressed and followed the scent. Itami was in the kitchen cooking what smelled like instant noodles. She turned around and mumbled a good morning before focusing on the food again. She was already dressed in her school uniform, complete with various accessories. She brought the pot of instant noodles to the table, and she motioned to me to help myself. I dug in hungrily. I noticed she was wearing an apron, decorated with little skulls. " You look really cute in an apron." I said. Itami blinked in surprise, then blushed a rosy pink. " Just eat your food." She grumbled.

Itami

Sigh. Another long English class. Why do they even make me take it? I come from Canada, so my English is perfectly fluent. The teacher handed our test marks back, and surprise, surprise, I got 100%. I lay my head on my desk and think about what happened last night. I haven't had that dream in a while, and to think it would happen when Gaara becomes my roommate. The bell rings and I stay there unmoving, still lost in my thoughts. Suddenly, I hear the fangirls squealing, " Kyaa! It's Gaara-kun! Kyaa!" Oh great. What does he want now? "Hey, did father time mess up your biological clock?" a voice whispers beside my ear. "Go away." I moan. He sighs and starts shaking my shoulders. I see the bewilderment on the fangirls faces, which soon turn to death glares. Might as well have a little fun. I look at Gaara with my best cute, pouty face. " Stop it, Gaara-nii." I say as cutely as possible. I give a slight wink at him as a signal to play along. He sees it and smiles. He tilts my chin up and pulls my face closer to his. "We'll see about that." He smirks. I slap his hand away playfully. "Your so bad." I giggle and bubble like a true girly girl. We walk out of the classroom, and as I pass those stupid fans, I stick my tongue out at them. They look like they are ready to kill me. Good.

After we got out of the building, both of us started laughing like lunatics. I haven't laughed like this in so long, I swore I forgot how. I felt light, and giddy, like I was flying through the sky, untouchable and free. Finally, we calmed down and my stomach hurt like crazy, but in a good way, like when you finished a marathon, and you're in alot of pain, but happy you've accomplished something. I saw Gaara looking at me intently. "What?" I frowned. "You look so much prettier when you smile." He said, mesmerized. I looked away, and picked up a small pebble. I tossed it at Gaara, and it hit him smack-dab in the middle of his forehead. "You not going to see it very often." I said, back to my old, emotionless voice. All the lightness from my voice disappeared and no trace of a smile was left. The sun was setting over the horizon, and I stared into it, wondering where the happiness went. " You know what." I suddenly said. Gaara nodded in acknowledgement. "I think that maybe what I thought the world was is not what it actually is. There's something out there waiting, and I have to find it." Gaara chuckled. "Did that laughing get to your head?" I raise my eyebrow at him. He shakes his head like a parent would at a child who has been proved wrong. "Let's head back to the dorm now." We begin to bicker, but this time, it was a nice little disagreement, like an argument between siblings. I hoped this peace would long, until the last sunset, but I should have known hope is futile, for things were about to get messy.

* * *

**Author: And there you have it! Chapter 2! I'm so proud of myself T.T Anyway, please stay tuned for chapter three! Rate and review, no flames :) By the way Chapter three might take a while... Sorry! ^^" **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Finally, I have finished Chapter 3! Happy, happy, happy... -.-" Sorry, it took a while because I have tests... :( Okay, in this chapter there is a little bit of nudity so you have been warned. I dont own naruto and for you Sasuke fangirls, I'm sorry I made him sound like such a jerk. Please rate and review, no flames please. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Gaara

It's after school, and I'm heading to another busy student government meeting. Naruto is walking beside me, talking to Hinata-chan, his new girlfriend. She was the daughter of the leader of the Hyuga Clan, all rich, high and mighty. Her dad must be pissed at her for hooking up with a guy like Naruto, even though he's a really nice guy and will look out for Hinata until the end of time. The other girls stared enviously at her with Naruto, wishing they could take that place. Suddenly the girls started whispering and looking down the hallway with smirks and scorn. I turned my head to see who it was, and saw none other than Itami. "Hey." I waved. She stopped in front of me, and then continued walking. I spun around and grabbed her shoulder, stopping her abruptly. "Are you busy today?" I ask. Itami stared blankly. "Yeah I have to finish my science presentation with Sasuke…" she said. I hesitate, then say, "Okay. Can you meet me outside the student council room tomorrow after school then?" Itami frowns, mutters a fine, and then stalks off down the hall. I turned back and saw fire in all the girls' eyes. A sweat drop rolls down Naruto's forehead. "Umm… lets go to the council room now…"

Itami

"Your late." Sasuke snarled as I walked in. "Whatever." I sigh. I sit down next to him and grab some papers from my bag. I put them on the poster board already laid out on the table. We worked in silence for about 15 minutes when Sasuke grabbed the scissors out of my hand. "That's supposed to be a black dwarf star, not a black hole." He growled. I hissed and made the circle smaller. After another half an hour of torturous, silent work, we finished our poster board. It was already 4:30 pm, and I was hungry as hell. Sasuke brought out two bottles of pop and he offered me one. I didn't know what he put inside so clueless, I drank the contents. Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation in my throat, so I hacked and coughed in response. Sasuke smiled evilly. "Why you…" I snarled, before a wave of dizziness washed over me. I staggered against the table, holding my head and fought to stay conscious. Sasuke walked toward me and pushed me onto the table. "Careful, you'll fall." He smirked. Using one hand, he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. Then he created charka handcuffs that cut into my wrists. I pressed my lips together and tried not to feel it. "Not going to scream, huh…" Sasuke murmured. He drew out a kunai and sliced my legs and arms. I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes against the pain. Sasuke frowned. "Why aren't you screaming yet?" I opened my eyes to slits, because they were threatening to close from the drugs. "If I screamed you would just get more excited." I rasped. Sasuke narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, and a grin slowly crept onto his face. With one of his hands, he drew it up my leg, drawing slow circles on the inside of my thigh. I let out a small whimper. Crap. "Oh you don't like it? Then I'll give you some more." With his other hand, he began to unbutton my shirt, cold pale hands trailing along my bare stomach. My eyes widened as I realized what he wanted. "So you finally realized it?" He drawled. "I'm going to get my revenge." I started to struggle, but the drugs' haze still filled my mind. He pulled his face to close to mine and grabbed my chin. "Such pretty eyes…too bad they are going to be no more…" I bit down on his hand hard, drawing blood. He yowled in pain and screamed, "BITCH!" I spat out the blood with satisfaction. Fury ablaze in his eyes, he took a kunai and slashed my cheek. He was going to keep slashing, but he remembered my words. He slid his hands to my back and unclipped my bra. Hell, I was struggling as hard as I could, but those drugs were plenty strong. "What nicely sized breasts these are." He snarled. His cold hands cupped one of my boobs in his hand and massaged it gently. At this point I began screaming.

Gaara

"So that will be it for this meeting." I concluded. I checked the clock and it read 5:00 pm. The sky was already darkening into a fiery orange. I slowly picked up my bag and walked out the door. As I passed through empty hallways, the silence soothing my stress away, I decided to visit the garden. Maybe I'll go water the plants or something. The science lab happened to be near the door leading to the garden. A shrill scream broke my thoughts, and I realized it was Itami. I broke into a run, heading for the science lab.

I threw the door open and found Itami chained to the table with Sasuke pinning her down. A wave of fury blurred my mind and I slammed a wave of sand into Sasuke. He flew across the classroom, smashing everything in its wake. The chakra chains came apart, and Itami quickly dressed herself. Sasuke staggered to his feet, blood trickling from his lips. "Heh, so the mighty hero comes the save helpless girl." Sasuke limped away, his fury going with him. I turned to Itami and shook her hard. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" I screeched. Itami simply said, "He drugged me and tried to rape me." I growled and threw a chair across the room. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT SO EASILY!" Itami flinched as the chair contacted with the wall. "I-I… Its no big deal, I'm fine…" She whispered. I sighed, anger subsiding. "I was worried. What if you didn't get out of there? What if I hadn't come just in time?" Itami was at a loss for words, but she still held my gaze steadily. "In this world, if you are weak, and rely on someone else to save you, you will not live." She murmured. I sighed. "Whatever, I'm just glad you're safe." I wanted to add _because if I lost you I wouldn't know what to do _but I didn't have the courage to say so. I gently laced my fingers around hers and pulled her toward the door. "Let's go home..." I said quietly. Itami followed.

*Late at night*

Itami

The moon was full tonight, and the sky was clear, accenting the various craters and seas of the moon. I sat on the edge of the roof, thinking about nothing, just letting the breeze ruffle my hair, the cold air tickle my skin. Another sleepless night will pass, where I sit here and sleep with my eyes open, yet not really sleeping at all. I jumped from the roof, and landed quietly on my feet, even if it was a 5 story drop. Entering the forest, I meander without a specific destination. Suddenly, I hear a guttural groan, and I snap out of my dream-like state. Back to my senses now, I creep toward the sound, when I see blood. There was blood everywhere. There was also a creature, half human, half something else. Surrounding the monster were the pulled apart bodies of several people, and others trying to stop it from killing more. The creature roared and bared its teeth, but there was something wrong with its movements. It seems as though half of it wanted bloodshed, the other half was pulling it back. The bloodthirsty side was winning. Grotesque limbs grabbed the people and pulled them apart, spilling guts and limbs everywhere. Finally, when no one remianed alive, did the creature turn to me. What I saw didn't scare me at all. It was Gaara, half Shukaku, and half him. " Go... LEAVE!" A strangled cry came from the Gaara side. I wanted to leave him to his own problems, but I was rooted to the spot. I just watched, as Gaara slowly regained control of his body. After about 15 minutes, he was lying in a pool of red, some his own, and some the others. He was breathing heavily, tired from the battle with his inner self. I slowly crept toward him, shoes quelching on the grass. I knelt beside him, and placed a hand on his arm. He was drenched in a cold sweat, probably from overexertion. "Heal." I commanded. A trail of black and silver fog decended the length of my arm, and came to rest at my hand. Then, it began to slither its way around Gaara's body, pinpointing the wounds he had.

The fog slowly began to disappear as Gaara's eyes began to open. "You saw me become a monster. Why didnt you run?" He croaked. "Maybe because you arent a monster." I said. Gaara stared at the sky, tears flowing down his cheeks. "You're so stupid. I could have killed you, ripped you limb from limb like those people. If others found out about me, they would stay away from me. They would be terrified of the same fate. Yet you still sit there like nothing happened." He whispered. I let his words sink in before I spoke. " I'm not scared. I'm a monster too. We are all monsters in our own ways. Those people. They're monsters for trying to bind you. Those fangirls, they're monsters for making you hide everytime they start chasing you. Nobody is perfect. If we were, God would just destroy us all, wouldn't he?" Gaara didnt say anything, just sat up and turned toward me. "Who are you really, Itami?" He asked. I hesitated, thinking about what would be safe to tell him. My feelings are really strange right now; there's this new feeling toward Gaara that I can't explain. I have a vague notion that it will lead me to something bad, based on past experiences. Is it safe to tell him? Will he reject me? I took a deep breath and began my life story.

I was always a sheltered girl, living a fairy tale lifestyle, where you go to school, make friends, become popular, and come home to loving parents who give you everything you ever want. All this changed on my seventh birthday. I still remembered it very clearly, like it happened recently. My parents and I went out to buy my birthday gift, and I told them I wanted the mini 3-D model of the 7 ninja swordmens' swords. My mother smiled at me and laughed, saying I had strange tastes for a girl. She crossed to street, and thats when the car hit her. My mother died, and we held her funeral at the lake where we would come every summer to play. During her funeral, I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry so badly, make everyone see how much it hurts. But I didn't. No tears would come. All the adults looked at me funny, and whispered about me, thinking I couldn't hear them. But I did, and thier word stung.

After Mother's death, Father tried to take care of me, and we were ok for a while. Later I found out he had been drinking away his grief. One day, he snapped. He beat me while he was drunk, saying I was too much like Mother, and that I should have died like she did. The police came and took him away the next day. The last thing he said to me was, "It won't be long now..." with a maniacal look on his face, but also with sad eyes, like he couldn't wait to see Mother in the afterlife.

The police sent me to a foster home, where I was treated the same way at home, bullied and beat. The adults were no good either, they probably hated us as much as we hated the world. We were all driven by the same thing, born from the same thing, and our goals were the same too. All we had was hate. I couldn't stand it any longer, so I packed up what smal belongs I still had, and ran away.

Living on the streets was tough. Looking over your shoulder every time you hear a small noise, and nighttime was even worse. You never knew what was hiding in the darkness. It was a life of fear. I was 10 by now, and finally, there came a person who took me in. She took me to an all boys orphanage, filled with warm people and happiness. There I met a boy, who was so nice. We spent hours together, talking about how much it sucked to be born during this time. He was the light in the world of darkness, a star that lit my path. I think I learned to love again, but that too, was short lived. After a year, he was ripped away from me as well, and I never saw him again.

Once again, I was plunged into the world of darkness, no light to see with, no distant glint to follow. I started working odd jobs, trying to keep myself alive. There was this one job, where I was sent to kill others. I was fueled by 5 years of hate and pain, so I had no problem with killing others for money. It was to keep myself alive, so who cares? No one cares about anyone. There is no love in this world. Its every man for himself. At the age of 14 I had killed so many I lost count of how many lives I took. During one night, they took my master away, charging him with mass murder. The people killed him, but I didn't have feelings for him. He was just any other person who would die at the hand of others.

I can't really recall what happend after that. I continued to search for something that wasn't there, barely keeping myself from death. I was taken to Konoha High, and here I am now, still wondering what is my reason for existing.

"And there you have it. My life." I concluded. Gaara stayed silent, pondering my words. We had moved to a tall tree, and as we sat on one of the higher branches, we just sat there. Just sat. Finally, Gaara broke the silence. "Remember when I said, that everyone was born for a reason? I think wrong, because no one is born with a reason." I looked at him, confused. "But doesn't that mean that no one need to be born?" Gaara smiled. "You are born without a reason, but as you keep on living, you make yourself a reason. A person isn't born to be a medic, he or she is born, then his or her dream becomes apparent to them. Then they work toward that dream, and when they become a medic, thier reason to keep living is to make sure everyone stays alive." I nodded my head slowly. "So... because I haven't found one, I just have to keep searching?" I asked. Gaara smiled. "Yes. I think I've found mine, but I don't know for sure." I frowned, thinking about what it could possibly be. I tried to figure out what my reason is too, but got nothing. A laugh broke my thoughts. "You look so funny when you're thinking so hard." I stuck my tongue out. "Fine what's yours then?" I retorted. "Well, there's student council, and I have to live up to my family's standards." He hestitated, then quietly added, "But more importantly, you." I tilted my head to one side. "Wait, wha-" Suddenly Gaara kissed me and everything in my head was blasted back by a WHOA. I couldn't explain what was going through my head at that moment, mostly just WHOA. Gaara pulled back, still staring at my mismatched eyes. Just then I realized his eyes were full of pain, but it was really pretty. "I said, you. You are my main reason for living." I think I was still very surprised, because then he added, "I love you."

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHA I'M FINALLY DONE! Sorry if this chapter is a little long, but so much has happened! I want to make this a short oneshot that I will actually finish for once -.-" Sorry I took so long to write! SORRY! Wow I should stop apologizing now :P Anyway, please Rate and review, I dont own Naruto, applying this for whole story, I only own my OC blah blah blah. OK! See you guysez later! Chapter 4 coming soon! And when I mean soon I mean it will take a while. -.-" **


	4. Chapter 4

HAY DERE! ITS DA AUTHOR! LOLOLOLOLOLOL Okay, ummm this time, we have Itami, Gaara and crew going to the mountains for camping! Interesting things mmight happen! I dont know! Read on! I'm sorry about the time skips! \(^0^)/ YAY!  
Warning: There's some ecchi in this chapter. I think. Ah also this chapter was a bit hard to write so it may be a little bad T.T Gaara may be OOC at times too :3 Just a heads up.

* * *

Itami

"I love you." He said. I froze up, not knowing what to say. At the back of my brain, a little voice was nagging at me to run, to have faith in my belief that there is no love. Uneasiness began to churn inside my stomach, making my nerves run wild. I began to back away, but being in a tree made it difficult. I fell over backwards, but a firm hand caught mine. "You don't love me." He mumbled, sadness swirling in his pale green eyes. I turned away. "I don't know if I do. Even if I did, I would only bring you pain." I sighed. "I think I want to love you, but I couldn't burden you with anymore pain." I let go of his hand, and ran back to the dorm. Cold rain stung at my face, masking the tears that began to well up in my eyes. I wiped them away angrily; frustrated that I cry when he is the one who got rejected. I gritted my teeth against the needle like raindrops and the cold that came with them. I heard another pair of feet slapping through the puddles. Gaara. I sped up, and was already in bed by the time he came back.

After a few days...

Gaara

It was lunch, and I barely touched my meal. Hinata and Naruto were with me, acting like a real couple. Hinata took a spoon and scooped up some rice and egg she made and fed Naruto. From the look on his face, it was good. Hinata blushed at Naruto's compliment. I look down and sigh. A little fog cloud formed, then drifted away as quickly as it had come. Just like Itami. "You okay?" Naruto asked, concerned. I lifted my head and saw him looking at me. "Huh? Oh, uh, sure." I reply. Naruto frowned, noticing that something was up. "You seem out of it lately, what's up?" I hesitated for a moment. Then I said."Can you keep a secret?" I told him about what happened that night when I confessed my feelings to Itami. Naruto listened intently, nodding every few sentences. When I was finished, Naruto nodded understandingly. "That's like me and Sakura. I tried and tried, but gave up eventually. Now I have Hinata." He smiled at Hinata and put his arm around her. Hinata's face turned beet red. As I watched Naruto and Hinata, I could tell in their smiles, that they were filled with love. I really wished I could look at someone like that. "Ah! I have a great idea!" I could literally see lightbulb go on over Naruto's head. "Hinata, go ask Itami if she wants to help with planning the big school trip!" Hinata thought about it. "Ah, okay. I'll go now."

After school, Student Council Room

"So then we have to vote between school trip to the mountains, or big dance/festival night." I counted the hands. They were even. Suddenly the door opened. Itami walked in, with all of her strangley dressed glory. "I came only because Hinata asked." She said. "Okay..." I said. "Then you can be the tie breaker. Camp or festival and dance?" Itami immediatley answered camp. I knew she was going to say camp because I knew she loved mountains, forests and snow. Cold was better than heat for her. Half of the council cheered and the rest slumped in thier seats. "Alright people, we must plan on what is the scheduele..."

*Time passes*

Darkness had fallen, but there was still the fiery red of the sun. Itami was a few steps in front. I knew she was avoiding me, and it hurts to have the one you love ignore you. But then who wouldn't do the same? Its only natural for her to find it strange that someone would say that to her after her whole life was full of pain. I really didnt know how to approach her anymore. I just wish I could say something. "Gaara." Itami stopped. "Why do you love me?" The question caught me off guard; I had to think about it. "I... just do." I stated lamely. Itami didnt turn around. All she said was, "Hnn."

DAY OF SCHOOL TRIP

Surrounded by snowy mountains, the chalet we were staying at seemed small, but it was spacious. We had split off into groups, who would rotate after each activity. In my group, there was Kiba and Akamaru (Author: cute troublemakers), Naruto and Hinata (Author:#1 Couple), Sasuke and Sakura (Author: VERY cute couple) , and Itami (Author: My flawed OC T.T). I looked at the scheduele. "Looks like our first activity is orienteering..." I mumbled. I hope it will go well, but with Kiba and Akamaru, it won't be too bad. The guides cheerfully led us to our starting point. Thier names were Izumo and Kotetsu. "Kids, today you will be finding your way through this snowy forest and collecting things along the way. Because there are monsters in this forest," A loud screech interuppted Izumo, as if to comfirm that there are monsters. "You will be in partners. First team to get back here with all the items will win extra dessert after dinner." Kotetsu finished. Obviously, patner picking went really fast. Couples went together, Kiba and Akamaru are insperable, so all that was left was me and Itami. Izumo handed us the directions. Strange, there was only one instruction on it. At Kotetsu's "Scatter!" command, we all headed into the forest. Itami's white coat camoflauged perfectly against the snow, but her black hair stood out. I suddenly had the urge to run my fingers through it. Itami jumped from a tree branch onto the ground. I followed suit. "According to the directions, the first item should be arounf here somewhere..." I looked over her shoulder. The first item was a small crystal egg with a spinning star in it. I scanned our surroundings. There! It was wedged into a tree. I started to go towards it, but Itami held out an arm. She lifted her other hand and pointed at the tree. A dark purple laser shot from her finger and made contact with the tree. Suddenly, the tree came alive and attacked us. We dodged and began to fight the tree. _Strangle it with sand! _Surprised that Itami's voice was in my head, I immediatley shot sand at the tree, tying up its branches. With amazing speed, Itami sliced it with magic and the tree turned to dust. I withdrew my sand as Itami picked up the crystal egg. "What do you think we are supposed to do with it?" Itami asked. "Try opening it." I suggested. Itami twisted the egg in the middle. The star shot out, and landed in her hands. The crystal had powderized and collected into a pouch that appeared out of nowhere. On the star, it said:  
"Find the red bird and hand him the pouch. In exchange you will get a black rose and the next step to this scavenger hunt."  
This continued pattern continued on, killing monsters for clues in this crazy adventure. Now, we were on the fifth step, which was to get a lock of white fur from a beast. "What beast do you think they're talking about?" I asked, as our boots crunched through the snow. "Who knows, but this is getting stupid. I feel like we've been going in circles." Itami grumbled. Suddenly, a roar split the air and the ground shook beneath us. I whipped around to find a yeti looming over us. It raised one of its big, clawed hands and brought it down hard, throwing us into a pile of fallen snow. "Fuck." She swore, as she spat out a mouthful of snow. I jumped out of the way just as the yeti tried to skewer me with those claws of his. I summoned some sand and tied the yeti's feet up. Off balance, it staggered into a thick oak tree. It let out and angry roar and turned toward Itami. It began to build up a ball of energy in its mouth. "Itami!" I yelled. The ball whooshed through the air and Itami only barely dodged it.I rushed to her side to check if she was okay. Her arm was badly injured, probably got caught in the blast. It was bleeding badly too. "You stay here!" I told her. I jumped up the tree and used sand to strangle the yeti. Then I went back to Itami. "Are you-" I began to speak but the furious snow giant punched us. We flew through the air and landed at the mouth of a tunnel, where we rolled down the steep earth. The snow giant roared behind us, but luckily, he wasn't small enough to fit through the hole. "Wait! We still have to kill the thing." Itami's breath was becoming ragged, from the pain of her fractured leg. She generated a Black Lightning (Author: Random move I made up where she shoots white electricity through a black/purple fog) and threw it at the snow giant. It collided with the snow giant's face, causing electrical currents to course through its body. It fell and twitched for a few moments, then turned to dust. A pulsating, neon green light was emitting from the center of the pile of dust. It floated towards us and landed in Gaara's outstretched hand. It was a feather, surrounded by light. "What do we do with this?" Itami wondered. "I dont know, but I think we should rest here." I said, out of breath. I carefully lay Itami down, but she pulled herself into a sitting position. "No, I'm fine. We can keep going." She rasped. Itami grabbed her ankle and twisted it. She grunted as the fractured bone rubbed fractured bone. A grayish fog wrapped around the set ankle as it began to heal. I watched as sweat formed on her forehead. When she was finished, she held her hand out at me, and the fog crept towards my cuts and bruises. "No, save you energy for yourself!" I protested. The fog penetrated my skin, tingling my nerves and sending a cold spark through my body. I glanced at Itami and she was already shivering, from blood loss and pain. Her arm wasn't bleeding anymore, but still caked with blood. "There. Now we can keep going." She said, shakily. Itami pushed herself up, putting her weight on her good leg. She limped toward the mouth of the tunnel. She turned around and saw that I wasn't moving. "Come on." I shook my head. "No. We can't keep going in the state that you're in right now. You used up a lot of chakra to heal both of us, and we won't get very far with a broken leg." I stated. She sighed.

Itami

Damn, it was cold in this stupid crevice. My fingers were freezing and I was shivering. At least the cold numbed the pain of my ankle. Gaara sat across from me with his eyes closed. My heart thumped in my chest and then there was a strange feeling in my belly. He looked... well, good. How come I just noticed? Gaara opened his eyes to find me staring at him. I blushed and turned away. "You know, I heard penguins huddle for warmth... and its pretty cold in here..." He stuttered. He began moving towards me, and he held out his arms. "That has got be the the lousiest line I've ever heard." I retorted, but I didn't reject his offer. The last thing I wanted right now was to stay cold. I slid my arms into his jacket and hugged him. He did the same. The warmth of his body flooded through mine as I breathed deeply. "Wow your shivering so much." He said. "Shut up, I'm cold." I retorted, even though I was grateful for his warmth.  
Time passed slowly as we sat in the niche. We didnt talk much, but when we did, we avoided the topic of our somewhat forming relationship. We decided to get going, but it felt like we were going in circles. "Damn, how are we ever going to get out of here?" I said, frustrated. I suddenly had an idea. "Gimme that feather." I said. Gaara looked at me funny, then reached into our bag and pulled out the neon green feather. I took it from him and held it out in front of me. As I expected, the feather began to glow and float down the tunnel. Gaara gasped. I stuck out m tounge at him. "Told you." I jogged toward the feather and Gaara followed behind.

The neon green light continued to fly even when we were out of the tunnel. We followed it, and it led us to the finish line. Surpisingly, only Izumo Kotetsu and the SasuSaku team were there. "Congrats, you're the second team done. Even if you dont get the extra dessert, you still got here before Team Kiba and Team Naruto." Izumo said tiredly.

After dinner, we all decided to go to the hot springs. For some strange reason, both the girls and guys baths were closed for cleaning, so we had to use the universal one. Sakura and Ino managed to persuade Hinata (Who is very easily persuaded) to go with them in her new swimsuit, apurple one-piece. Sakura and Ino both had those spaghetti strap bikinis that showed off thier curves. I brought one, but I hid it so I didnt have to go. Unfortuantley, Sakura and Ino tried making me go. "Come on, you can borrow mine." Sakura pleaded. "All the girls will be going, and so is Gaaaraaa-kuuuuuunnn." She stretched out the vowels in his name. Like thats was supposed to entice me to go. "Thanks for the offer, but no. I'm self concious and I dont want to show so much skin around boys. I gestured towards her and Ino. Sakura had a white bikini with little frills and her bottoms had a ribbon. Ino's was red with little black polka dots. "Oi, Sakura, look what I found!" She held out my swimsuit, which she had jacked from my bag. Damn, I thought silently. A grin spread onto Sakura's face. Ino saw the expression and matched it. A sense of dread crept over me as they backed me into the corner."NOO-" was all I could say before they tackled me.

Ino was tugging me forcefully as Sakura waved to Sasuke-kun. Neji, Ten Ten, Hinata, Naruto and Gaara were already in the water. "Stop pulling me!" I yelled. Ino laughed. "Then get out!" I tripped and I stumbled out onto the deck. Gaara turned to say hi, but his eyes grew wide and the hi didnt leave his mouth. I could feel the intensity of his stare and blushed madly.

Gaara

Itami was wearing a black bikini, the type with the thick straps. One of the cups (LOL) had a white skull, and the other side was checked. She had really short shorts instead of a bikini bottom, and it had a red ribbon. Itami put her arms around her waist to cover up her belly. Suddenly, I got jabbed in the side by Naruto. "Wake up." He smirked. I waved to Itami and gestured for her to come sit beside me. Itami jumped into the water with her head down and slid in. "Hello. You l-look nice." I managed to say. "Mmh." Was all I got. Sakura looked at Itami and gave her a funny look. I wonder if something was up between the two. Suddnely, she yelled,"SPLASH FIGHT!" and sent a big wave towards the four of us. Somehow, without moving, Itami sent the wave back. She raised her head, and I looked at her. A chill ran down my spine as I looked into her eyes. They were like a robots, more knowing and killer than they really are. Itami sent a wave at Neji and Tenten. They laughed as it hit them and directed the wave towards the rest of the group. The bath was filled with shrieking and laughter. This carried on for a while, until we were all tired and soaked. "Time to call it a night?" suggested Neji. Itami perked up. "No wait. Let's play manhunt!" she said, then blushed. "Or we could just go to bed... whatever... it fine with me..." She stuttered to try and cover up her outburst. I smiled. "Yes, let's play manhunt." Sakura laughed. "Okay then. 10 minutes to get changed. No boundaries and no rules!" We all bolted towards the changing rooms.

* * *

Author: ALRIGHTY THEN! Thats how this game of manhunt starts. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm sorry if you found it boring at some parts. I will do my best to make it more interesting! Please leave a review, no flaming but constructive critism is okay :) Stay tuned for Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Author: So hello there! This is chapter five, I hope you like my story so far. This is almost the end, so just a heads up that there will be one or two more chapters before the end. School's out for me, so I will be updating faster and starting on my new story! In this chapter, the final climax begins, just to let the suspense build. Teehee enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Itami

"Are you sure this is okay?" I asked Sakura. It was already pretty late at night, and we were breaking the rules by going into the woods after 11:00. "Don't be such a worry wart, have a little fun." Sakura clipped up her hair with a black cherry blossom clip, then loaded her pack with ninja tools. "Fine. But this wasn't my idea if anyone asks. By the way, that clip suits you." I grunted. Sakura laughed. "Thanks. Its actually a weapon." She tapped it with her finger. Sharp, black cherry blossoms zoomed through the air and stuck the wall behind me. I caught one and immediately dropped it. A drop of blood ran down my finger. "Ow. I didn't even touch it." I sucked on my cut finger. "There's an invisible blade around the edges, so it can cut without contact." She explained. "Lets hurry, our ten minutes are up."

Stealthily hidden high up a tree, the only thing visible of me was the glint of moonlight off the white azalea necklace. My friend from the all boys orphanage gave it to me. It was supposed to hold special powers, but I hadn't managed to get it to activate. A rustle came from behind me. I froze. At lightning speed I whipped around and wrapped a black tendril around it. A terrified squeak came from the creature. I realized it was just a squirrel. I let the poor creature go, and mentally sent it an apology. However, I sensed something was out of place. A fist flew at me and I just barely dodged. I gracefully leaped out of the tree, and stood to face my opponent, Kiba and Akamaru. "Looks like Cat verses Dog." He sneered. I tilted my head to the side. "Oh? Then the nimble cat usually wins over the big, clumsy dog." I said innocently. His sneer turned into a grimace. He weaved a few hand signs, then became a giant torpedo with Akamaru. It sped toward me, and I jumped out of the way. Suddenly the torpedo changed course, and I didn't have enough time to dodge. Pain coursed through my body as the spinning duo cut into my side. I skidded on the grassy ground and tried to stand up. "Ow, that hurt." I said as I put my hand on my wound to heal. "Really? Then how about some of this!" He cackled, as Kiba and Akamaru suddenly appeared in front of me. "Hmm… I don't think so." I smiled. Their eyes went wide as I slashed Kiba with ice covered claws of darkness, and punched Akamaru with a Dark Fist, but only hard enough so he would get thrown back. Kiba fell to the ground, moaning. "Crap…" He moaned. Blood was starting to well from where I cut him. Akamaru snarled at me and tried to keep me away from his master. "Akamaru, its alright." Said Kiba. Akamaru whimpered and moved to the side so I could attend to Kiba's wounds. I unzipped Kiba's jacket and rolled up his shirt high enough to see his wounds. Three shallow slashes ran along his chest, coated with dried and fresh blood. I noticed how toned Kiba's body was, but I didn't say anything about it. Kiba blushed. "You know, this isn't very comfortable for me…" I stopped to glare at him. "You want to continue Manhunt dripping blood? It's not like you have a saggy old body anyway." I retorted. Kiba blushed harder, but didn't say anything. I took out a roll of white cloth and began wrapping it around Kiba's wounds. "Wow you sure came prepared." Said Kiba. "Well I figured I needed some in case I accidentally beat up some idiots." Kiba pouted, but stayed quiet. I healed him up and helped him stand. "You know," Kiba stuttered, with a bit of a blush. "You're pretty at night. You know, with the moon and all…" He glanced at me. "Ah, what am I saying, I must sound like a total idiot… Great I proved you right…" he mumbled after, jumbling his words. I let out a little pft. "What? I'm just saying." Kiba frowned. My expression turned icy and unreadable again. "Go. You failed at catching me, so now go hunt your new prey." Kiba looked a little hurt and made big puppy eyes. Then, he disappeared into the night.

Cool breezes played at my hair while I stand still, waiting for the enemy. The moon was still high in the sky; it must be 12:30 or so. Maybe they already finished the game, and forgot about me. If that's the case, then I guess I just go back. After 30 more minutes, I jumped down from the tree and started making my way back to the rooms. My hand instinctivley flew to my side. This movement automatically deflects anything that comes at me, and my forcefield deflected 6 kunai with a clang. I glanced to my side. "Hehe, I guess you caught me." As I recognized this voice as Gaara's,my heart skipped a beat. Surprised, I shook the feeling off, but it was too late. A red blur grabbed me as it sped past and pinned me to a tree. "Why so rough?" I grunted, trying to get out from under Gaara's grip. He had his arm pressed against my chest, making it hard to breath. "Why aren't you putting up a fight?" His green eyes glowed brightly in the darkness, unreadable. I sucked in a breath of air. "I'm not fighting because I dont want to. Is that a problem?" My heart was thumping wildly, and I was sure that Gaara could feel it. I couldn't understand why though. Gaara stared. With his free hand, he examined the white azalea around my neck. I bit down hard on his hand, causing him loosen his grip on me. I sturggled to get out, but he pushed me back harder. I let out a gasp as my the back of my head hit the tree. "What do you want?" I growled, frustrated. Suddenly, Gaara raised his hand and gently caressed my cheek. "I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to answer truthfully." His touch sent shivers down my spine, and my heartbeat sped up. Involuntarily, I nodded. "Do you love me?" My eyes widened. The question caught me off guard. I lowered my eyes. Honestly, I didn't know the answer myself, so how could I answer him? Part of my wanted to say yes, then hug him and never let go. The part of me that knew love only leads to disaster told me to say no, then run away and never come back. Gaara was patiently waiting for my answer. "I... I dont know." Gaara pushed me back even further. "Thats not an answer." He said, his voice cold and hard. Something within me snapped. "I dont know! Why do you want me to answer that? All the people who did love me died, so you're better off without me. All I do is bring misery and death. WHY WOULD ANYONE LOVE SOMEONE LIKE ME!" I screamed. Angry tears were beginning to form, but tired from the fact of always crying in these situations, I bit them back. "I'll always be alone, no matter what, and if you follow me, so will you." Gaara, taken aback by the sudden out burst, let go of me. I pushed him away and ran.

Gaara

"Wait!" I yelled after her. She's so stupid, I wish she could just see the truth behind how I feel. We were heading toward the campsite; the white smoke coming out of the lodge stood out against the black of the night. Itami was still the same distance ahead as she was when we started chasing each other. Suddenly, Itami stopped. She fell to her knees and began to writh around on the ground, like she was fighting herself. "Itami!" I yelled, as I ran towards her. I cradled her head in my lap. I noticed the white azalea on her necklace was glowing. Itami's eyes snapped open; the purple one had a sinister look in it, and the other was pleading. "GO!" she croaked, "Its not safe for you here. He's coming!" "Who's coming?" I said, puzzeled. "I am." A flurry of black feathers swirled to reveal a male figure, garbed completely in black, even his glasses and scarf. He flicked his blonde hair to the side, and smiled. "Hello. May I ask why you are playing with my weapon? I don't think it is respectful to touch others items without the consent of the owner, wouldn't you agree? I would appreciate it if you kindly take your hands off of her before you damage her." Something about this guy was really starting to piss me off. "You can't own a person, and who are you to call her _your_ weapon?" I growled. The boy coughed. "I'm sorry, pardon my rudeness. I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Connor Highrain, I am a childhood friend of Itami's, from the orphanage you see. I sensed that she had great powers lying beneath her skin, so I got closer to her and helped her realize her powers. The experiment went a little, mmmm... haywire." He stopped for a moment. I cleared my throat. "So, Connor, you were saying?" I prompted. Connor blinked and shook his head. "Oh. You see, her power is the same as mine. You could almost say we are twins. Our power is dark magic, the strongest type, if used correctly. Rarely a child is born with this type. Because of our destructive ability, we are cursed to have terrible lives, often to die at a young age. However, there are some out there that do live and that is the Black Council. I was sent to the orphanage under thier orders to develop Itami's abilities. Now I am here to bring her back to where she belongs." I was seriously mad now, so lashed out at Connor. Startled, he jumped back. "My, my aren't you a friendly one. Very well, since I am bored, I may as well take you out with my weapon. Itami, come." I looked back to see where Itami was lying. To my horror, she got up and walked toward Connor. "That's a good girl. Now should I let you run loose on your own, or keep you on your leash?" he wondered. "STOP TALKING TO HER LIKE SHE'S A DOG!" I screamed. He stared at me blankly. "Very well. Loose it is." He grabbed the necklace charm and tugged until the necklace came off. Itami's eyes darkened as she turned towards me. She lifted a hand and my fight against the girl I love began.

* * *

Author: YA! THERE WE GO? I WONDER WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN? WOOOOOO SPOOKY! Okay I'll stop being an idiot now, and of course I know whats going to happen next. I'm the author after all teehee XD  
Please anticipate the next chapter I will update as soon as possible. Till next time then!


	6. Chapter 6

Author: ITS FINALLY SUMMER! WHEEE! Sorry to say but this is the last chapter! Thanks for reading I love you! I'm not going to keep you waiting so here! READ!

* * *

Chapter 6

Gaara

Connor watched, satisfied with his creation. Every few minutes of toying with Itami's abilities, he would laugh. As she slowly and painfully cut me up, I was losing the will to fight. Finally, after many tortuous minutes of being thrown around, I lay there, no more strength. Connor yawned. "Well, that wasn't too boring. Since you're in the way, I may as well kill you. Itami. Finish him off." Itami robotically walked toward me and raised a hand. A long shard of ice formed in her hand. "Good bye, red haired boy." Connor cooed sarcastically. I guess this is the end for me. Itami brought the ice shard down, but at the last moment, she stopped. Her hand was shaking. Connor cocked his head to the side. "What are you doing?" he asked. Itami turned to face him. "No…" she croaked. Itami's aura was different now, like she was fighting herself. "NO!" she screamed, as black wings sprouted from her back, sleek and sheer. Connor's eyes widened. "Hey, calm down-" He never finished his sentence because Itami began attacking him full force. Connor spread his wings too and their wepons clashed. "I still have this you know!" He held up the necklace while dodging lightning paced attacks. He took one of the azalea petals and snapped half of it off. Since the necklace acts like a seal, it cause Itami to become a robot killing machine again. I got up. "HEY." I snarled. Itami's turned toward me. There was a pleading look in one eye, but the other could only be read as bloodlust. "That's better." Connor huffed, as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. At least Itami was able to get a few good attacks in. "Kill him. KILL HIM NOW." He growled, fed up with how long this was taking. She blasted me with darkness and I bowled over. I kneeled holding my gut as I coughed up blood. My sight was beginning to blur. I looked at her for the last time, hoping that she saw how much I loved her in my eyes. Itami brought down the ice again, and I was prepared to die. Warm blood splattered my face, but it wasn't mine. Itami had struck herself through the stomach. Connor's looked surprised, then was fuming. He spread his wings and took off into the sky, leaving me and Itami. "Why..." I managed to croak. Itami smirked. "Stupid."

My head hurt. It hurt like crazy. Memories rushed into focus. I sprang up and immediately fell back down from the pain in my gut. "Hey, dont push yourself." I recognized the voice and I turned towards it. My eyes took a while to adjust to the bright sunshine filtering in through the window of the medical wing. Naruto was sitting beside my bed with a load of presents in his arms. "Oh these are from those fangirls of yours." He pushed the load onto my lap. Most of them were chocolates and goodies with little heart and get well soon cards. "There's one in there that you might like." Naruto laughed, then winked. "Where's-" I started. "Room Med20." Naruto said as he started to leave. I slowly sat up again. A glint of black caught my eye. A ribbon seperated from the pile of gifts. It was black with dark purple edges. it was attached to a note that said,"I want to tell you something - Itami" I let the ribbon drop through my fingers and I stared at the ceiling. This is going to be interesting.

I hobbled my way to Med20, getting strange looks from nurses on the way. One even thought I was lost and tried to lead me back to my room. I opened the door of Itami's room and found her sitting on the edge of her bed reading a manga. "Umm..." I began. "Hey." She greeted. "You know that question you keep asking?" I blushed. I nodded slowly, a little uneasy with where this was going. "You don't have to answer it, I understand." Itami shook her head. "I want to explain why I didn't want to answer it. All my life, there has been no one who truely loved me, apart from my dead mother, and my dad, before mom died. The ones who pretended to be my friends used me and bullied me. I've been abandoned so many times I naturally stayed away from people. I guess it was like a defense from hurting myself again. When you told me that you loved me, I automatically think its a lie. I don't trust anyone either, not even Sakura, though it may look like it. Then you kept telling me you truly did love me, I felt it. I felt your love, and I think I started to like you more. I was afraid, Gaara, that you wouldn't be happy with me. I was afraid that I would hurt myself again. I didn't want to be a burden, so I avoided answering." Her face turned all red, and she looked down, fiddling with her hands. I scratched my neck. "Uhh... what are you saying?" I stammered. She looked at me with pleading eyes. "I'm saying I love you too!" My heart skipped a beat and I froze. Did I hear right? "Your so stupid." I said at last, pulling her into a hug. "I would never leave you, and starting from now on, I'll never break a promise I make to you, okay? So you don't have to be scared anymore, I'll make sure no one can harm you ever again." I vowed. Itami put her arms around me a squeezed. "Thank you."

Prom Night (Hahahaha so cliche I thought I'd do this anyway XD)

Naruto and I were nervously waiting for Hinata and Itami in our suits. My suit was white for some reason, but Naruto's was black. I looked like the opposite of Naruto, which made both of us laugh. "Where are they..." Naruto fidgetted on the spot. "Don't worry," I assured him. "Women are always fashionably late." Some lavender fabric caught my eye. I nudged Naruto. His princess was walking towards him, face red from the stare. She had a lavender dress with a flowery trim. Naruto ran to her and spun her around. "PRINCESS!" He screamed. I chuckled at the fool. "Umm... Hey..." I turned to see an angel with a shimmering white dress, her black hair and dark, mismatched eyes standing out from her milky skin. The dress had a small bow at the waist, then fluttered down to her knees. I smiled awkwardly. "Hi. You look..." I was at a loss for words. She giggled. "Well you look... too." I took her hand and folowed Naruto and Hinata, who were already heading to the ballroom (What else would I call it?).

We were in a sea of couples and friends, laughing and dancing, enjoying the high of the night. I was still holding Itami's hand, and she was starting to get a little bit uneasy. "Uhh.. Wanna Dance?" I asked. This seemed like the most reasonable thing to do. Itami nodded. We were about to start, when we were called over to talk with a group of friends. The night passed fast, especially since I was with the girl of my dreams. The music stopped. "Time to announce prom king and queen!"

Itami

Wow... Am I really doing this? Is this really happening? Have I really learned to love again? I felt like I was dreaming, somewhere so far away from reality. A squeeze from Gaara's hand indicated that it wasn't and I blushed. "I wonder who it will be." He murmered softly as the Principal opened the envelope. "The King is... Gaara!" Cheers went up from the crowd and the guys slapped Gaara on the back. He let go of my hand and smiled. I laughed along with the others, but my hand felt a little empty. He walked on stage to receive his crown. "The Queen for this year's Konoha Academy Prom... Sakura!" I felt sad that I wasn't queen, but it wasn't like I expected it or anything. Hinata patted me on the back. Sakura walked past me and looked at me sympathetically. I nodded and smiled. "Good job!" I mouthed. Sakura, in her mint green dress and white heels, clomped on stage and received her crown. I turned around to see Sasuke a little disappointed. He sees me and I give him a shrug. He shrugged back. "Let's give them a big round of applause and the last dance!" Hooting was heard everywhere and the king and queen joined together for the slow dance. Other couples joined in, and I was left out. I watched the two dance together, and they seemed so perfect. Suddenly, Sakura pushed Gaara away, and told him something. He nodded happily and ran at me. He grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. "Where are we going?" I asked. "You'll see." He laughed. We kept running and running until we got to the forest. We stopped at a clearing where the moon could be seen shining at full strength. "Remember this place?" He said. I nodded. "This was the place where you told me you loved me for the first time." He embraced me with a laugh. "I'm so glad to have met you... this whole year has been so awesome because of you! I will love you no matter what happens." Tears sprang into my eyes. "Okay. Thank you for teaching me what love really means." I whispered. Gaara lifted my face and put his hand on my jaw. He pulled me toward him and kissed me. This time, I kissed back, and the love was there. It was the happy kind of love, not the pained kind. Finally, I'm home.

* * *

Author: THE END! GEHEHEHEHE CLICHE ENDING! I was going to make this a sad ending where she doesn't end up with Gaara but oh well! I'm a sucker for happy endings and yes, I had to do the prom night thing. I also wanted to break some cliches but meh. My mind is cluttered right now. Thank you readers for staying with me all the say I love you guys! Since its the summer, I will write more stories, but I'm working on one for a different website. , I'm a loser I know. I'm obssesed with Korean Boybands and such. I haven't uploaded yet, probably won't for a while. My username is RipInTheSky. Please check out SomedayTomorrow, her stories are fantabulous. She's the one who got me into writing fanfictions :3 Again I love you all, thank you for reading and subscribe for my next story! Until then, FAREWELL MY FRIENDS! 3


End file.
